Debatable
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Elena debates someone she's been in rivalry with since she started the debate team, Elizabeth. When their topic of debate is the rights of same-sex couples she learns something about Elizabeth that changes the way she feels about her. One-shot.


**a/n: Hello One Day At A Time Fandom! I recently watched the show over the course of a weekend and I adored it. I can't wait for season 2 and to see what they do with all the storylines. I loved Elena's character and wanted to write a one-shot that continues exploring her feelings for girls. This is a one-shot set during a debate. The show does not belong to me, but I did create the character of Elizabeth Singh. Hope you enjoy!**

Elena stood on stage, not even bothered by the bad lighting anymore. She can barely see the crowd and that helped her feel less nervous. After her quince last week so gained so much more confidence. She realized only people who truly loved her deserved to be in her life. If she was fine with her dad leaving because of something like her sexuality, she had no problem cutting off others as well. All the love from the quince helped her feel better about debates, even when she lost. Today she had quiet the crowd. Her mom, brother, grandma, her grandma's friend/mom's boss, _she's still confused about that_ , Schneider and Josh.

God, she loved him. He was amazingly supportive and friendly. She couldn't believe that someone so talented and popular could ever be interested then her. Then even when she comes out, he is still supportive and not hurt by the rejection. She started going to his games to share the support. He became a huge part of her life, and being able to see him from the crowd always made her feel at ease.

She patiently, well not patiently, waited for her opponent. According to the pamphlet she fidgeted with backstage, she's debating Elizabeth Singh. A beautiful brown girl who is the only one from the other school's debate team who can beat her. Seeing her name on the sheet caused her stomach to drop. She wanted to make her family proud, it was the first time they all showed up. She pushed her nerves aside and held that same confidence that got her through her dad leaving. _After dealing with that how hard could this debate be?_ She asked herself,as Elizabeth walked on stage.

Her math teacher, Mr. Heckler was the one asking the debate questions. "Good evening ladies, I hope you are ready for the question"

Both girls nodded.

"You will each have five minutes to debate. Ms. Elena you will be against the issue. Ms. Elizabeth you will be for the issue. Seeing as Ms. Elizabeth is our guest, she'll speak first"

cleared his throat. "Should stores or restaurants be allowed to deny services to homosexual couples based on religious belief?"

Elena's heart dropped. Sure her family knows, but she goes to a catholic school. It's something she kept to herself, but not something she's embarrassed about.

Elena couldn't even look Elizabeth in the eyes as she went off about "the sinners life of a homosexual" and how "God gives us the right to protect ourselves from their diseased ways".

Elena tried her best not to cry, is this what Elizabeth thinks about her? How could someone so intelligent and beautiful hold such hatred in her heart? Is this what people of certain religion thinks? She felt that heartbreaking disappointment she felt when her father didn't show up.

While deep in her thoughts, she didn't even notice it was her time to speak. Elena, once she put her mind to something, puts her whole heart and soul. With this topic especially she went off, ending with a glare to Elizabeth's way for good measure. She was sure she went over her five minutes but it didn't matter. Sure, her passion might cause people to be suspicious. But she was always one to fight for the underdog, as her mom said.

Mr. Heckler grabbed the microphone. "Good debate girls, the winner is Ms. Elizabeth" Cheers erupted from the crowd and it actually brought tears to her eyes, did everyone in the audience agree with Elizabeth and her homophobic ways?

Elena wiped her tears and made her way backstage so someone else can debate. She was ready to find Elizabeth and tell her off. That hating people for who they love is wrong. But she found Elizabeth crying. She felt a heart break for a her, despite not knowing what she's crying for.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked up, and wiped her tears."Sorry, Elena. Your debate was really great"

She wasn't expecting the compliment. "Um, thanks" She couldn't help but notice even her tear streaked face was really pretty. She didn't know if telling her right now would be appropriate.

"Why are you crying? You won"

Elizabeth bit her lip, like she was debating to tell Elena something or not. Elena walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know we have a history of always being against each other, but as a feminist I believe girls should always be there for each other. No matter what" She sighed. "I know that seems like a lie after me glaring at you once I was done. But I truly mean it"

"I'm..." Elizabeth started crying again. "I'm bisexual"

"It just hurts so much knowing that everyone in that room is okay with discriminating against same-sex couples. I mean I know I could end up with a man or a woman. But what if I end up with a woman and I have to deal with this for the rest of my life?"

Elena didn't realize she was crying until Elizabeth wiped a tear from her face. "I didn't mean to make you cry" She swore she felt sparks from the intimate touch.

"Well, what can I say, you're a badass debater, you can make someone feel so much by looking at you" Elena wanted to run away, she never flirted with a girl before. Especially not after a debate where she just talked trash about the homosexual lifestyle.

Elizabeth blushed. "Thanks, I'm always a little intimated by you. Hearing you say that means so much" She smiled and Elena felt herself blush at the sight.

"And about the bisexual thing, I won't tell anyone if you don't tell my secret"

Elizabeth waited. Elena turned around to make sure the coast was clear. "I like girls. Just girls"

"Really?"

Elena smiled. "Really"

Elizabeth grabs Elena's hand and pulls out a pen out of her skirt pocket. She writes her number on Elena's palm "Feel free to call me"

"Elizabeth, let's go" Someone calls her, and she gives Elena a quick hug before running off.

Elena just stood there in shock. Soon Josh finds her.

"Sorry it took me so long to come here, it was horrible what she was saying. Are you okay?" He asks her.

She hugged him, "Yeah I'm fine"

He notices the ink on her palm. "What's that?"

"Elizabeth's number"

"You guys became friends?"

"Something like that" With that, they walked off stage to meet with the rest of the family.

Elena lost the debate, but she felt like she won in the end.

 **a/n: Sorry if this felt a bit rushed. I typed it out in one sitting. No pre-planning or anything. Just had an idea in my head and typed away. I hope you liked it, feel free to review.**


End file.
